


zenbu dakishimete (embrace it all)

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, side maruda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: After the Real Face Concert, Jin is exhausted.





	zenbu dakishimete (embrace it all)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The couch beckoned him, _begged_ even. He had to get there before everyone else or it would be sad. _Jin_ , it called out to him, _Jin, you’re the only one I want to lay on me._

Too bad it wasn’t a girl, Jin thought bemusedly. Then again, maybe couches could be male or female just like people. He was pretty sure they were female in Spanish, anyway.

It wasn’t his favorite couch, or even close; it just happened to be the couch backstage of the Tokyo Dome where he had just spent all of his energy on stage for thousands of fans who – like himself – were so happy that KAT-TUN finally got to debut. He had started getting tired near the end, spending most of the encore sitting on the moving stage and wondering if the girls in the audience below were getting a nice shot of his ass as it passed overhead.

“Akanishi, you lazy baka,” Kame’s voice filtered through his thoughts as his new beloved couch came closer and closer into view. “It’s a wonder people still like you.”

Jin sighed happily as he made contact with the harsh fabric – backstage couches weren’t much to be desired, after all. He collapsed onto the lumpy cushions, landing on his stomach and pressing his face into the ratty couch pillow that muffled his response.

“Nani?” said Kame. “I can’t hear you when you’re talking into the pillow.”

It took every ounce of Jin’s willpower to lift his head. “I said, ‘I’m getting old.'”

“You are so full of it,” said Maru as he walked by, slapping Jin in the back of the head affectionately. “I’m older than you are and I’m so hyped up right now -”

“Whatever,” Jin cut him off, snuggling with his new best friend, his trusty couch. “Every bone in my body hurts.”

He opened his eyes to see Ueda kneeling beside him, a concerned expression on his face. “Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“What he _needs_ is to work out more.” Kame leant his head over Ueda’s shoulder, now eye level with Jin. “More exercise gives you more endurance, ne?”

“What I need is a massage,” Jin grumbled. “Kame-chan, massage me.”

“Eh?” The look on Kame’s face was priceless; Jin had to laugh. “I am not touching you anymore than I have to.”

“But you are so good with your hands,” Jin whined, giving Kame his famous pout. “Onegaiiiiiiiiii shimasu.”

“Tatchan is good with his hands too,” Maru said with a smirk. “Maybe you should ask him to massage you?”

Ueda rolled his eyes, stood up, and punched Maru in the shoulder.

“Itai!” Maru screeched, frowning pitifully. “Why must you beat me, Tatchan? Don’t you love me?”

“It’s because I love you that I beat you,” Ueda replied seriously. “And because you can’t keep your big mouth shut.”

“Your mouth is just as big as mine,” Maru pointed out.

Smiling sinfully, Ueda wrapped his arms around Maru’s waist and spoke directly into his ear. “The better to suck -”

“Do not finish that sentence until I am out of hearing range,” Koki said firmly, looking very traumatized as he breezed by in his street clothes.

“Homophobe,” said Maru, sticking out his tongue.

Ueda reluctantly detached himself from Maru and hung out the door, yelling after Koki. “If you ever want to join, just let us know! We’ll even let you pick your own safe word.”

Junno laughed and shook his head as he gathered his things and made to leave. “You’re something else, Tatchan.”

“Thank you.” Ueda returned to his previous position, pressing his lips to the back of Maru’s neck as his hands toyed with his belt buckle.

“Get a room,” said Kame irritably.

“Okay,” said Ueda quickly, pulling Maru out of the room by his belt.

Kame followed them as far as the door and hesitated before locking it behind them.

“Kame?” Jin said quietly. “Did you lock us in here? I don’t think they’ll let us stay much longer.”

“Shut up,” snapped Kame, making his way towards the couch and tentatively perching on the edge.

“Kame -”

Jin was silenced as strong hands slid under his shirt and began to rub his shoulders. “One gay joke and I stop. Understand?”

“Wakatta,” Jin said softly, exhaling loudly as Kame worked out a particularly tense knot between his shoulder blades.

“I’m only doing this because you look so pained.”

“Thank you.” Jin bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud. Kame’s hands felt so good on his aching muscles, but he didn’t think Kame would appreciate vocal guidance.

By the time Kame made it to the lower back area, Jin was ready to explode. He had taken to biting the couch directly, which he was pretty sure wasn’t good for the material. He had also started moving very, _very_ slowly against the couch, so slowly that Kame hadn’t noticed, in an effort to lessen the tension accumulating in the form of one serious erection.

Jin had had massages before, of course – they all had. However, _none_ of them had ever been like this; Kame’s hands played Jin’s skin like a piano, seeming to know exactly when to be gentle and when to be rough. There was nothing professional or even innocent about it, especially when Kame lowered his attention to Jin’s hips and Jin had to disguise his uncontrollable groan as a particularly strained cough.

“Daijoubu?” Kame asked worriedly, his voice about two octaves lower than normal.

Jin grunted and nodded once, not daring to lift his head and expose his face. He had to be about ten shades of red by now from holding himself back, both vocally and physically. All things considered, he was quite surprised at his willpower. He didn’t care if the tension made his brain implode, as long as _Kame didn’t stop_.

“You work your hips too hard,” Kame commented, applying more pressure to the areas in question; Jin gripped onto the edge of the couch cushion and squeezed it in frustration. “Does this hurt?”

Shaking his head quickly, Jin thought he might rip the stuffing out of the cushion. “Kame,” he said quickly, turning his head only enough for his words to be understood. “Kame, stop.”

Kame’s hands left Jin’s body in an instant, and Jin immediately regretted making them do so. “So it did hurt. Gomen na. You have to tell me these things. Do you want me to move somewhere else?”

_Yeah, under me_ , Jin replied inwardly, a flash of heat coursing through his body at the very thought. “No,” he said instead, in the most unconvincing voice he’d ever heard come out of his mouth. “I’m enjoying it too much. You should probably stop now.”

“Too much?” The couch started to shake, and Jin turned his head further to see Kame trying to stifle his laughter.

“I hate you so much,” Jin said bitterly, burying his face into the couch pillow once again. “You tell me not to make gay jokes but then you touch me like _that_ and expect me not to -”

“I can’t hear you, Jin.” Kame pulled Jin’s head upwards by the hair, surveying his red face and heavy-lidded eyes that somehow managed to glare at the same time.

“And then you pull my _hair_ ,” Jin went on. “You know, for a straight guy, you’re a big cocktease.”

He almost jumped when he heard Kame’s voice right next to his ear. “Do you really want me to stop?”

“No,” said Jin. “It feels really good. A little too good.”

Kame seemed to accept this answer. “Turn around.”

“Eh?”

“Just do it.”

“No.”

Kame sighed. “I know you’re hard, Jin, you’ve been humping the couch for the past twenty minutes.”

“What’s going to happen if I turn around?” Jin had never heard his own voice sound so young.

“Do it and see.”

“I don’t think -” and Kame’s hands were on him again, fingers lightly trailing the length of his sides, squeezing the abdominal muscles there, coaxing his fingers between the couch and Jin. Jin forgot what he was going to say, that he had been speaking even, his upper body involuntarily lifting to give Kame more access.

“Or we can do it like this,” Kame said nonchalantly.

The couch dipped with Kame’s weight as he placed one leg between Jin’s and lowered himself down, wrapping his arms around Jin’s waist and pressing something hard against his ass.

“Kame -” Jin gasped.

“Nani?” Kame asked innocently, as though he were not currently lying on top of Jin, more or less molesting him in the form of a very sensual massage.

Jin started to speak, really he did, but a low groan took precedence as Kame’s hands gently squeezed his abdominal muscles completely, working their way up to his pectorals.

“Mmm,” Kame said into Jin’s back, his lips dragging lazily along the skin as he rubbed purposefully against him. “Are you sure you don’t want to turn around?”

Jin couldn’t reply. He tried, but all that came out was another moan as Kame’s fingers teased his nipples. Feeling Kame’s staggering breath on his skin, the warm bursts of air in time with the hardness that slid between his cheeks, and the soft hands caressing his chest were enough to make him do a complete one-eighty on the couch, under Kame’s full weight even, despite what he knew would happen, what he _wanted_ to happen. His hormones had completely taken over his body, and the only coherent thought in his head was along the lines of: Kame. Touch. Now.

Kame’s mouth was on his immediately, giving him absolutely no time to get used to his new position before Kame’s hot tongue invaded his senses and their lower halves collided. How Kame managed to kiss so dutifully and move against him at the same time, Jin had no idea. All he knew was that he never wanted it to stop. He never wanted any of it to stop.

Swallowing Jin’s moans, Kame fumbled with both of their belt buckles and numerous fastenings until he could push the clothing down, encasing both himself and Jin in his hands and stroking them together as diligently as he would do anything else.

“Kame-chan,” Jin whispered against Kame’s lips, clutching onto Kame’s upper arms for support. Support for what, he wasn’t quite sure, but he was supporting himself nonetheless. Being touched so intimately by Kame was something unknown while at the same time familiar, feeling him pulse and stiffen even more through his own oversensitive arousal, making the inevitable tension pool in his groin earlier than he would have liked. “Kame-chan,” he said again, more desperately, using all of his newfound willpower not to come in Kame’s hand. “Slow down.”

Kame stilled suddenly and Jin regretted his words once again. “Has anyone ever loved you this way, Jin?”

Jin flushed in embarrassment. “I’m not sure what you’re asking.”

Kame’s finger trailed down the crease between groin and thigh, making Jin squirm as it started to circle around his balls. “I think you do.”

“I-I…” Jin trailed off, unable to form a complete thought, let alone a sentence, as Kame reached his hole and poked a fingertip inside. Gasping for breath, he kicked off his pants and lifted his knees, latching onto Kame’s waist to bring him closer. “Obviously I have,” Jin managed to say. “You’re going to need to use something, though.”

Kame’s lips brushed against his as he produced a small tube and a foil packet from his back pocket. “Thank Ueda for making me carry these everywhere,” he said with a soft chuckle, coating his fingers with the liquid. “‘You never know when you’re going to need it,’ he told me, like he’s my mom or something less disturbing.”

“Can we not talk about him right now?” Jin asked in a strained voice. “Just… just… oh, just _do that_.”

“Do this?” Kame asked, bending his slick fingers at the knuckle inside Jin, moving them back and forth against a particularly spongy spot.

“ _Kame-chan_ ,” Jin half-moaned, half-whispered in a voice completely without depth, tossing his head back against the couch pillow and rolling his hips to urge Kame along. “Have you done this before?”

“Does it look like I know what I’m doing?” Kame said testily, attaching his lips to Jin’s newly exposed neck and struggling to open the condom packet one-handed until it was snatched away.

Without answering, Jin ripped the packet with his teeth and nudged Kame’s head with his own until it was raised to look at him. Keeping his eyes on Kame’s, Jin let his fingers dance down Kame’s bare chest, noticing just then that he hadn’t bothered to button his shirt after changing, continuing down the flat plane of his stomach until they were met with something hard and demanding.

“Jin,” Kame breathed. “Jin, hurry up.”

“I’ll take my time, thanks,” Jin said nonchalantly, as though they were dining together and Kame was hassling him to eat faster.

Kame responded by quickening his fingers inside Jin, more or less massaging that spot continuously, and Jin moaned deep in his throat, one which reverberated through both of their bodies as he rolled the condom on Kame, who was ready with the lube in his free hand. Together they coated the length, Kame capturing Jin’s lips in another heated kiss as he started moving automatically into Jin’s hand.

Jin tore his mouth away abruptly, breathing hard. “Now, Kame. Do it now.”

There was only a split second between the withdrawal of Kame’s fingers and the replacement with his cock, but it was long enough for Jin to whimper. Kame took this as anxiety and kissed Jin’s nose as he pushed his legs up more. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

“I’m not a fucking girl,” Jin spat bitterly, grabbing Kame by the ass and urging him inside. “ _Fuck_ me already.”

He didn’t have to say it twice. Kame looped his arms around Jin’s shoulders and pushed through the resistance of Jin’s body, giving him a brief hesitation in which to get used to him before thrusting roughly.

Jin moaned loudly, incoherencies that he himself couldn’t even understand. All he could do was hold onto Kame’s shoulders as he was pounded into the couch, getting fucked by Kame just like he wanted, like he _had_ wanted for quite awhile now. He felt Kame swell and pulse inside him, felt the sweat form on his body, felt the inevitable battle for air, felt his name on Kame’s lips even though he didn’t have the breath to speak it.

Jin looked up at Kame, at Kame’s beautiful face that was completely flushed and scrunched up in concentration; his eyes were squeezed shut, his lips parted as he breathed audibly. He was leaning his forehead against Jin’s, presumably for lack of a better place, and Jin lifted his chin to kiss Kame quickly before reaching down between them to touch himself. “Come with me, Kame-chan,” he said in a voice he didn’t recognize.

“Working on it,” said Kame, his tone harsh and edgy as he continued to slide in and out of Jin. “So good. Fuck. Why haven’t we done this before?”

“Because you’re a stupid idiot,” Jin replied with a smile, earning him a bite on the lower lip. “Itai, fucker! I’m not into pain.”

Kame made it up to him by running his tongue along the bruised flesh briefly before it was sought out by Jin’s. He kissed him fiercely as Jin pumped himself frantically, sucking on Kame’s tongue in a highly erotic way until Kame angled himself upwards and pounded directly against Jin’s spot.

“ _Ka… zu… ya_ …” Jin said in a long, strangled moan, throwing his head back once again with the force of his orgasm, continuing to stroke his softening cock through the aftershocks.

Kame gave one final thrust and collapsed on top of him, gasping Jin’s name so softly that it sounded more like an exhale, grabbing a handful of Jin’s sweat-soaked shirt and squeezing as he started to come down from his high.

“Kame,” Jin said slowly, his mind now clear. “Get the fuck off of me.”

Kame shifted over and ended up on the floor. “Itai…”

“Baka,” Jin scoffed, returning his pants to their previous state and chucking the shirt; he’d get a clean one when he got up, whenever that might be. For now he looked over the edge and came eye-to-eye with a smirking Kame.

“My back hurts,” Kame imitated pathetically, pouting almost as good as Jin. “Give me a massage, Kame-chan!”

“I hate you,” Jin grumbled, making no effort to move.

Kame laughed out loud, his hair splayed out on the floor around his head. “Liar.”

Flashing his winning smile, Jin gave Kame one more second of peace before he rolled over and landed on top of him.

“Itai!” Kame yelled again. “You’re heavy. And now my back really does hurt!”

“Aw, does Kame-chan want a massage now?” Jin asked sardonically.

Kame blinked. “Actually…”

~*omake*~

Maru&Ueda: Where the fuck have you been?  
Kame: Calm down, _mother_ , I told you. We got caught up.  
Jin: Yeah.  
Ueda: With what?  
Maru: Yeah, with what?  
Kame: I was giving him a massage.  
Jin: *nods* It was really good.  
T-TUN: O_o  
Kame: Seriously.  
Jin: For real face.  
Maru: Ne, Tatchan.  
Ueda: *grunts*  
Maru: Remember the first time I gave you a massage?  
Ueda: Do I ever. I couldn’t walk for two days.  
Koki: I really, really hate you guys.  
Junno: Give it time, Koki-kun.  
Koki: o\/o What was that, Taguchi?  
Junno: Nothing. :D


End file.
